You Ain't Woman Enough
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: I wrote this after watching Monday's episode, we all know Nathan didn't cheat on Haley with this Renee woman so I thought I'd write a story on how Renee could never take Nathan from Haley.


I've had this idea for a story for a couple of weeks now we all know Nathan didn't cheat on Haley with this Renee woman. It just makes me so mad watching Tree Hill. I was so happy when Haley slapped the lying bitch and that gave me the inspiration to finally write this story.

**You Ain't Woman Enough **

When Nathan came home and told Haley what this woman was doing she couldn't believe it, why would anyone do that to somebody. Then the shock turned into anger this woman was trying to come between them because of money that's what all this was about, she didn't care who she hurt as long as she got paid.

Haley knew with Nathan now being in the NBA the media spotlight would be on them but she never imagined this. She believed Nathan when he said he never went with this woman but it was hard seeing pictures of them together and the thought of this bitch being pregnant with his child ripped the heart from Haley's chest.

Clay suggested they pay Renee to keep her silent, because it would ruin Nathan's image and might damage his career. Haley didn't want to give this woman a dime she was a lying tramp and if they paid her, it would be like Nathan really did do something with this woman. She knew it was gonna be hard having people think Nathan would cheat on her but as long as she knew the truth that was all that matters.

The hardest part so far was when they had to explain this to Jamie the poor little boy didn't understand why someone would do this to them, he believed his dad would never hurt his mom or their family, he just didn't understand why this woman would do this.

After the story broke it broke Haley's heart, she was in the store with Jamie and Quinn when Jamie came over with a magazine and asked what a love child was. How do you explain to a seven your old that this woman claimed to be pregnant with your dad's baby? It broke her heart even thinking about it. After buying all the magazines in the shop Haley went home people must have thought it was weird that she would do that but she didn't want people reading what this woman was claiming. She knew Nathan would never cheat on her and she didn't want people thinking that he did. Quinn had offered to take Jamie to the park which she was thankful for right now she just wanted to be on her own.

Haley had Brooke's fashion show this evening and she thought about not going, as she didn't want the sympathetic looks and questions on why Nathan would do this to her. But not going would only add more drama to the situation it would be like she was hiding away and didn't believe her husband they was going to go to this thing together and show the whole world she was not believing this lying bitch.

While Haley was getting ready Nathan walked in from explaining to Jamie he'd never cheat on his mom and that the only brother or sister he would have would be from his mom. That was the hardest conversation of his life, he'd never seen Jamie so relieved. This was killing Nathan all the hurt and pain it was coursing the two most important people in his life. He was starting to wish now he just paid the lying bitch off but he knew Haley would never have done that, they worked hard for their money why should they give it to this woman. He knew tonight was going to be hard for Haley with all the stares and questions especially with the press being there but he knew they needed to do this. Show that woman no matter what she throws at them it will never tear them apart.

He'd been in love with Haley James since he was sixteen years old and she's the only one in the world he'll ever want and he'd be dammed if he was gonna let this lying bitch come between them. He knew all this was killing Haley and that just broke his heart even more. He loves how she's always there for him no matter what. Most women would have been gone by now, but Haley believed him when he said he never touched her and that just made him love her even more.

When Nathan walked into his bedroom Haley had just finished getting ready she looked absolutely stunning, she was so beautiful he couldn't believe how lucky he was he got to call this wonderful, perfect woman his wife. How could anyone think he would ever cheat on her she was his wife, his lover, best friend, and mother of his son, she was his everything and the thought of not being with this woman broke his heart.

He wouldn't have been able to cope right now if she wasn't by his side, and the thought of it made him physically sick. He'd been with out her a few times in his life and it nearly killed him, he couldn't live without Haley in his life and he never wanted to go through not having her again.

"So what you thinking about" Haley asked as he'd been standing there quite a few minutes not saying anything.

"Oh just about how lucky I am to have you Hales" Nathan smiled as he moved over to her.

"So you like" Haley asked and spun around she loved how sometimes he would look at her that look alone made her weak at the knees he gave her so much love and passion in just one look it was amazing after all this time she still got that look from him.

"Babe I love" Nathan said as he pulled her in to his arms. "Do we have to go to this thing, can't we just stay here" he smiled at her wishing they could it had been a while since he had the pleasure of being with his wife.

"Down boy, we have to go Brooke needs us there and I think we have to do this Nate" Haley smiled at the way he was looking at her, there was noting she wanted more than to have some alone time with him now, but they had to do this.

"Ok, I guess your right, I best get ready then" Nathan said as he kissed her.

"Ok I'll be downstairs" Haley said as she pulled away from him, since the story broke there's been a distance between them and she knew after tonight it was going to be filled. It's not that she didn't want to be with him she did when ever she was around him she wanted him. But with all that's been going on she just couldn't bring herself to be intimate with him.

When they got to the fashion show the press was everywhere, yelling and screaming questions at them. It made her so mad didn't they have anything better to do than believe this evil bitch's lies.

"Hey tutor mom" Brooke said as she hugged her.

"Hey Brooke, so this place looks amazing" Haley said as she took a seat over at the bar.

"Thanks Hales, so how are you I saw the magazine" Brooke asked still not believing someone could do this to them.

"I'm ok Brooke, I just wish this wasn't happening" Haley sighed.

"Hales are you still up for singing tonight" Brooke asked hoping she would.

"Yeah it might make me feel better, oh hell no" Haley said as she saw Renee walking in.

"Hales calm down I'll get someone to escort her out" Brooke said as she got up.

"No that's fine let the bitch stay, I'm not going to let her ruin my night, I'm just going over to Nathan I'll be on stage in about twenty minutes" Haley said as she walked over to her husband. She was not going to let this lying bitch near him, why was she hear anyway it's not like she knows anyone.

"Hi Hales would you like a drink" Nathan asked as she came and put her arms around him.

"Yes please, but don't look now but Renee is here" Haley said as he held her in his arms.

"What the hell she hasn't said anything to you has she" Nathan asked not wanting that bitch to hurt her anymore than she already has. It broke his heart every night hearing her cry herself to sleep.

"No, I just thought I'd come over and be with you, I didn't want the bitch to have more ammunition to throw at us" Haley said as she took a sip of her beer.

"You know she wouldn't have gotten any, I hate that bitch more than I thought possible, she's hurt you and our son, I don't even want to be in the same room as the psycho" Nathan said as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"What are we going to do about this Nathan, she's got the whole world believing you got her pregnant" Haley sighed as he held her.

"We're just going to have to prove the lying bitch wrong, I just want the world to see how much I love my wife and I'd never do anything to hurt her or our son, I love you too much Hales to ever cheat on you, let alone have a child with another woman" Nathan said.

"I know, I love you too, how about we show them, we do not believe this whores lies" Haley smiled at him.

"Um I'd say hell yeah what did you have in mind Mrs James Scott" Nathan smirked at her as he lowered his head down to hers and their lips connected in an urgent kiss. He ran his tongue along her lips signalling that he wanted entry into her mouth, which she granted. As the kiss was becoming more passionate the press rushed over and was snapping pictures. Normally Haley wasn't into the public displays of affection, but right now she just didn't care there was nothing better in the world than kissing this man.

"Wow" Haley said when they finally broke apart a few minutes later.

"Yeah so is that what you had in mind" Nathan asked as he kissed her again.

"Maybe" she smiled at him he was just so cute when he was like this. "Nate I'm just going to use the bathroom before I have to go on stage" Haley said as she pulled away from him.

"Ok, I'll be right here waiting for you" Nathan said as he took a seat at the bar.

As Haley came out of the bathroom Renee walked over to her, Haley couldn't believe the nerve of this woman "what are you doing here" she asked needing to know.

"He doesn't love you" Renee smirked at her, this was gonna be so easy she thought.

"Honey you don't know what your talking about" Haley laughed was this bitch crazy as if Nathan would ever cheat on her with this crazy bitch.

"He told me while we were making love" Renee smirked as she moved closer to her.

"Get the hell out of my way slut" Haley said as she tried to move past her, she needed to get out of this bathroom, or she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.

"Maybe I am a slut but that's what Nathan liked about me" Renee smiled as she baked away from her. "He had me do all kinds of things to him, he said you'd never do" Renee smirked.

"You lying bitch" Haley said as she slapped her so hard she was pretty sure the bitch would have a black eye.

"You're gonna pay for that one" Renee said a she rubbed her face.

"I don't think so bitch" Haley said as she walked out of the bathroom, she tried to take the high road but that bitch was just asking for it.

"So tutor mom are you ready" Brooke asked as Haley came over.

"Yeah, Brooke I'm going to sing a different song, I just want to let someone know it's never going to happen" Haley smiled she had the perfect song in mind and she knew if her Nan was here now she'd be proud.

"Ok tutor mom, here's your guitar" Brooke said as she handed it to Haley. Brooke had a feeling this song was going to be good, but maybe not for that Renee bitch.

As Haley came on the stage she saw Renee leave the bathroom and smiled this was going to be so much fun, this would certainly show the world she didn't believe this lying bitch.

_**You've come to tell me something you say I ought to know  
That he don't love me any more, and I'll have to let him go  
You say you're gonna take him, oh but I don't think you can  
'Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man**_

With each word she sang straight at the bitch, who looked like a deer court in the headlights, the press was going crazy taking pictures. Haley knew this was the right song to sing it said everything she was feeling.

_**Women like you, they're a dime a dozen  
You can buy them anywhere  
For you to get to him, I'd have to move over  
And I'm gonna stand right here  
But it'll be over my dead body, so get out while you can  
'Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man**_

As Haley sang she walked over to her husband who had no clue what had come over his wife. She then came and sat on his lap as she sang. Now this certainly wasn't what he was expecting, but he loved it, this differently told the world they weren't going to let this bitch win.

_**Sometimes a man's caught looking at things that he don't need  
He took a second look at you, but he's in love with me  
Now I don't know where that leave's you, ah but I know where I stand  
And you ain't woman enough to take my man**_

While Haley sang she saw Renee leave and smiled she knew it was far from over but this made her feel a whole lot better she was not going to let this woman win. They'd been so much already and she'd be dammed if she let this bitch take her husband.

_**Women like you, they're a dime a dozen  
You can buy them anywhere  
For you to get to him, I'd have to move over  
And I'm gonna stand right here  
Well it'll be over my dead body, so get out while you can  
'Cause you ain't woman enough to take my man  
No you ain't woman enough to take my man**_

"So what came over you tonight at Tric not that I'm complaining, my girl was hot" Nathan smirked at her as they made there way through their house, Jamie was staying with Deb for the night so they had the place to themselves.

"Oh that I was just proving a point" Haley smiled as he pulled her into his lap.

"Well I think it worked" Nathan smiled as he kissed her he wanted to do that ever since she came and sat on his lap during the song in Tric.

"I love you Nathan and I know I haven't said it much lately, but I really do believe you" Haley said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you to Hales and I promise you things are going to be better from now on because there's one thing I know I'm sure of I could never live without you and Jamie in my life" Nathan said as he kissed her.

Haley knew this was gonna be hard now all they had to do was prove this child wasn't his and then they could go on with their lives and maybe even have more children of their own.

The End I hope you all like it, please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


End file.
